


Not Quite Asleep and We're Not Quite Awake

by VesperRiver



Series: Crystallization [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fathers Day, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRiver/pseuds/VesperRiver
Summary: its fathers day, taako gets woken up by one of his kids.set far in the future of the series, no context necessarily neededtitle is from "small talk" by call security





	Not Quite Asleep and We're Not Quite Awake

**Author's Note:**

> its been a year since this series started!!! fuckin wild!! thank you for all the support with the original fic! its my most popular :')
> 
> also to explain where were at in this: 
> 
> crystals 20 in this (still young bc elf age bullshit that i havent quite figured out my own thing for bc fuck dnd elf aging shit) then theres rhoden, genderfluid tiefling kid that lup and barry adopted after finding them on one of their reaper missions, 16. harper, bio blupjeans baby, 11. aura and carrion, taako and kravs youngest two and twins, 9. so yeah some shenanigans are gonna go down in this fic

Taako is fast asleep until he feels someone sit on top of him and poke at his eyes, “Daddy. Hey, daddy wake up.”  
“Maybe if you weren’t poking me in the eyes I could.” He grins, sits up and wraps his arms around who he assumes is carrion places a barrage of kisses onto the young boys face who giggles happily. Opening his eyes and is glad he’s right. “Wheres your sister?” He asks.

He shrugs, “I dunno.” 

Aura then bursts into the room, jumps onto the bed and onto Kravitz. “Papa!” She yells as she does so. Right on cue.

Kravitz, who groans as the young girl jumps on him, “Aura, darling, what did we say about jumping onto sleeping people?” 

“Don’t do it,” she says still smiling widely. “Crysy said to come ‘n wake you up.” 

The reaper sits up and yawns, taking her into his arms and standing up. Setting her on the ground once he stands. “Did Crys make us breakfast?” He asks. 

Aura nods, “she let us help!” 

Taako raises an eyebrow, he thought he had told Crystal that Aura and Carrion weren’t ready to learn how to cook yet. “Did she?” 

“Chill dad, I only let them help make the batter for the pancakes. Nothing too big," Crystal says and comes over to sit on the edge of the bed, “Happy father's day dads,” She grins widely.

The elf smiles, “thank you, pumpkin.” he stands and sets carrion on the ground who hugs Kravitz’s leg.

“Mhm, I should finish up real quick. Angus said he and Lissa will be over soon,” she says as Taako nods as she walks out of the room and back downstairs.

“Come on you two, have the cats been taken care of yet?” his husband asks the two youngest, who are both wrapped around his legs, “Let’s do that then,” he says when the twins say no in response. Making them get off of his legs before they go.

Taako’s smile grows wider, he adores his kids, one of the best things that have ever happened to him. If anyone would’ve told him when it was just Lup and him when it was just them against the world back on his home planet that he would have a loving husband and three wonderfully amazing children. He really wouldn’t have believed them. 

He would’ve deemed it impossible because who would love a scraggly homeless kid like him? 

But it did, it happened, and he’s never been any happier in his life. 

It’s fucking sappy, but it’s true. 

He picks up his stone from his bedside and heads downstairs. Where he begins the smell the meal that crystal had prepared for him and Kravitz. 

The stone buzzes and Lup had sent him a text, sharing what she and her two kids had done for Barry that morning. Harper and Rhoden had both helped her make Barry’s favorite breakfast. Surprising him down in the lab. Made even better with the homemade gifts that Harper had made in class that last week.

He doesn’t stop smiling that morning, Crystal made his and Kravitz’s favorites for breakfast and he’s, so, so proud of her. She's made great strides in cooking and baking and he believes that maybe one day, he might even pass him. Which seems utterly impossible.

Crystal made him some stuffed French toast with assorted fruit and for Kravitz a breakfast burrito, simple but something that his husband has found to love.

**Author's Note:**

> idk who lissa is i made her up for this fic


End file.
